


Tradition?

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [17]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, F/F, Sabbat - Freeform, Tzimisce, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Tradition?

“How do ye prepare for summit like this?”

This is the question Rowen ponders in the window of a dilapidated house. It’s not fear that troubles her, but the anticipation of a new experience. Shared traditions are a concept largely foreign to the Caitiff, solitary as she usually is. She knows she remains apart from this particular family tree, and yet is connected to it all the same. For the first time in the hundred plus years of her existence, she feels the gentle warmth of having a heritage. It’s a strange feeling, like a heartfelt hug from a stranger.

The Scotswoman wrings her hands and plays with the lip of her cap, as though fussing in front of a mirror. A soft voice whispers reassurances from the darkness.

Rowen mulls the subject over again later, in her haven. Scarcely a year ago, she would never have thought that anything related to her lineage could ever be beautiful. And yet. Now this is when the fear sets in. What if she arrives expecting horror, but finds only warmth and acceptance? How could she possibly cope with that? She shakes her head. What a ridiculous thought!

Still, the uneasiness settles in again when she is out in the night, going about her business. The Sheriff distracts herself with the particulars of a murder. It mostly works, but the slightest pause in her investigation leaves herself open to painful desires and bittersweet hopes for the future. As though her goals weren’t already insane enough!

“Well, suppose I just have tae bite the bullet. Yer a long time dead.” Rowen adjusts her cap and sets out.


End file.
